


THE New Era

by agreenbabywren



Series: Look [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Complete, F/M, Romance, Triggers, not a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreenbabywren/pseuds/agreenbabywren
Summary: When you signed up for that 'Around the World' cooking class just to get out of the house, you never dreamed of finding a puppy who wanted to know you, build you up and protect you. Cooking wasn’t his forte, but he sure knew how to make you laugh. Jackson x Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm happy to be back so quickly with Part 2 of the Look series. Jackson's story basically wrote itself since I've had the idea kicking around in my head for awhile now. It is my hope that every Part of Look will be very different and that I can push myself a bit in that way. That being said, THE New Era is definitely different from Magnetic. Please stick around, I promise it IS a romance story, though it is more of a slow burn compared to Bambam's story.
> 
> For anyone curious, I was inspired to write this story by two real life Jackson moments. I'll only tell you one here since I don't want to ruin the story (look for the other one in chapter 8). The main concept for this story was inspired by that morning in 'Working EAT Holiday in Jeju' when Jackson wakes up early to make breakfast for everyone. The way he worries over whether or not he ruined the meat by overcooking it is just so sweet! He just wants to take care of everyone <3
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. I do not claim ownership over the individuals present in the story. The story I tell here is of my own invention and I do not claim it to be true. This story was written for my entertainment only and I am not profiting from the creation or publication of this story. I am a proud igot7 and I’m just having a little fun, so please don’t sue me :) Got7, fighting!

Trembling with nerves, you check your watch for the millionth time before picking up the pace. You aren't exactly late, but being forced to leave at the last possible minute makes you feel rushed and unsettled. It’s the first night of the new cooking class that you signed up for and you were hoping to get there in time to grab a seat at the back. Since the class took place on the ground floor of a local retirement complex, you were told that the majority of the ‘students’ would probably be the older people living there. Even so, you would really rather have your own space before getting to know anyone. 

Just as a stitch starts in your side, the complex comes into view and you sigh in relief. You try to slide into the foyer as quietly as possible, but in the 10 minutes before class starts, you find yourself swarmed by well-meaning elderly ladies looking to get to know too much about you. To your surprise, you find yourself laughing softly at their sweet demeanors and smiling at their attempts to make you feel welcome. With a shy wave, you excuse yourself from their indulgent smiles before entering the classroom and snagging a seat at the station in the back corner like you wanted.

The scent of fresh vegetables and spices hits your nose as you glance around at the surprising magnitude of ingredients placed around the room. Your hands skim over your new work surface with glee, reveling in the smoothness of the granite and the variety of tools available to you. When you first saw the flyer for this class, you couldn't believe the reasonable cost for each session considering what the class promised. Attending this class still stretched your budget significantly, but now you feel like singing the praises of the anonymous donor the coordinator told you about. Apparently, the donor covers the fresh food budget each week and whatever isn't used is given to the complex. Unable to eat supper earlier, your stomach rumbles as you begin to get antsy to start cooking. This was your element and you couldn’t wait to dive in.

As the ladies in the foyer finally trickle in, you feel a mix of emotions at finding your partner's stool empty. You  _ were  _ joining a long running class at the start of a new month, so you had kind of expected everyone to be partnered up already. Relief wars with loneliness as you pluck at your threadbare baby pink sweater, waiting for the class to begin. Fading into the background, you silently watch the others around you before noticing one more person slip into the room as class starts. 

At first glance, you feel intimidated by this young man dressed in all black. It's hard to make out his expression under the cap he's wearing and you have no clue what the Chinese character on it might mean. You can tell he is well built though by his muscular thighs and the hint of definition beneath his snug wifebeater. He also moves with an agility and lightfootedness that definitely points to some athletic background. When you spot his biceps through his thin sweater, you feel tension zing through your body. This guy definitely lifted weights. Maybe he was a boxer? It seemed strange that he was here… Wait, was he trying to move like a ninja?

Just as you start to wonder if he is missing some important links upstairs, the older ladies notice him and go into a tizzy of excitement. “Jackson, you're here! We weren't sure you would make it,” one of them calls to him with a smile. To your surprise, the man lifts his head up, a sheepish grin stretched across his face as his eyes shine with energy. “You caught me! Sorry I'm late ladies.” You chuckle to yourself as you watch him revel in the attention of the others, taking pinches on all of his cheeks with an easy sense of humor. He was like a puppy, basking in their love and praise. 

Upon hearing the latest gossip about your entry into the class, his eyes seek out yours from across the room as he beams in happiness. Shrinking back from the excitement you see in them, you turn your head to stare at your hands. They tremble as you will a blush off your face. Having had your initial, somewhat scary, impression of him shattered so thoroughly, you can now clearly see that he is _very_ handsome. You feel his eyes on you as he moves to the back of the classroom to stand beside you. “Hi, I'm Jackson! Nice to meet you.” 

His friendly and open tone makes you feel off balance, but he doesn't falter as you continue to stare at the countertop. “Sorry I'm late today. I'm so happy you signed up for the class, I haven't had a partner in so long! It gets boring cooking by myself.” Your eyes slide to the left curiously as you hear him finally take a breath. He grins at the eye contact, turning his cap around so he can see you better before stretching out his hand towards you. You tentatively place your hand in his before softly offering him your name in return. “Nice to meet you, partner!” he cheers.

His genuine enthusiasm and gentle hand around yours seem to break down a few barriers as you finally start to relax again. The elderly ladies around you titter at the heart warming scene as the class is called to attention once more. This month's theme was Italian food and you can't help but giggle at Jackson as he attempts to mumble “Mamma Mia!” in a thick accent at this announcement. Time flies as the instructor gives everyone the chance to sample today's mouth-watering dish before going over the recipe for Spaghetti alla puttanesca with the class. 

You feel a thrill when you are finally given the chance to tackle this new recipe with Jackson. Though you had wondered why a golden boy like Jackson didn't have a partner, it quickly becomes apparent as you start cooking together. It wasn't that he didn't have talent, it was just that he had his priorities messed up, in your opinion anyway. Many of your ingredients end up suffering for his inattentiveness. He is too easily distracted and too busy trying to get to know you.

After some attempts at subtle redirection, you begin to feel frustrated and unsure of how to fix thinks. Hoping to at least slow down his steady stream of chatter, you remain silent for awhile. However, you almost slice your finger when he nonchalantly tells you, “That's alright, my old roommate didn't talk that much or reply to me much at first either. It doesn't bother me.” This statement, while slightly humorous to imagine, makes you feel kind of guilty for ignoring him. 

While it’s easy to see that he is a natural social butterfly, Jackson seems to be kindhearted and genuinely interested in getting to know you. Maybe you should be making more of an effort to get to know him too. Putting down your knife, you sigh and turn to face him. The surprised look that crosses his face makes your lips quirk as you say, “I'm sorry, why don't we start again?” 

You gesture to the whole workstation and between the two of you as you continue, “Like start everything again. I'm sorry, I don't know why I was rude like that. These false starts were really frustrating me, but I shouldn't have blocked you out like that. I’m sorry,” He smiles and shrugs his shoulders, replying in a no harm done attitude, “It's alright, I'm sorry I'm not the best partner. Please don't get rid of me!” He holds up pleading hands at this and you can't help the laugh that ripples through you. You should have known as soon as he tried to sneak into the room that he would have a flair for theatrics.

You hesitate before offering, “Why don't I do the cooking today so you can see if you want  **me** as your partner?” You hold up your hand to pause him in his attempt to defend your cooking skills. “I'll cook and that way we can talk at the same time… to get to know each other a bit?” It doesn't take him long to roll the idea over in his mind before grinning and taking his apron off. “As long as you're sure! I  **am** pretty curious about you, I promise I'll help more next time.” You hide a wince as you imagine what help from him will look like.


	2. Chapter 2

As you begin re-organizing your station to start over, a torrent of questions rushes out of Jackson. You try to keep up while also focusing on the meal. Thankfully, you are familiar with the ingredients being used in this dish and can prep them with ease as you answer his many questions. Jackson even begins to tell you all about the important hot spots to visit in the area when you tell him you only moved here a month ago. His description of a local restaurant's cheese ramen has you drooling a little. He is a natural storyteller and you find yourself wrapped up in a friendly little bubble with him at the back of the classroom. 

His kindness is probably what you find yourself liking the most about him. The thoughtful way he listens to your answers while handing you whatever you need shows you that you have his undivided attention and it's a nice feeling. Even though he's off cooking duty, he offers to strain the noodles too so you won't get burned by the steam accidentally. You feel butterflies float around happily in your stomach when he later laughs and tucks a loose strand of hair behind your ear that you've been trying to puff out of your eyes for awhile. Though he seems to not be aware of the concept of personal space, you're surprisingly unbothered by it. It's just part of his charm. 

When he jokingly offers to massage your shoulders after you finally finish the last of the chopping, you laugh and wave off his playful wink. Stirring the sauce a few more times before turning off the heat, you share a happy smile with him as you announce, “It's done!” His eyes light up as he watches you serve out the meal. Since the class was designed with extra time for seniors in mind, you were able to complete the recipe after all. You smile as he happily digs into the dish with gusto. His level of excitement no longer surprises you. It's like he is constantly full of barely contained energy. “This is so good!!” He exclaims, quickly grabbing another bite. “You need to try this!” 

He watches you as you blow on your spoon before taking a bite of your own, a soft “mmmm” vibrating through. You close your eyes in ecstasy when the taste melts on your tongue. However, you turn crimson when you open them to see him blushing, sure you just did something embarrassing. Is there sauce on your shirt? You try to covertly glance down and even wipe your mouth, but there's nothing to see. You feel confused, even more so when Jackson skirts his eyes away from yours bashfully. You both opt to finish the meal quietly, though the instructor does sing your praises when she comes over to try the dish.

Placing his empty bowl on the counter, Jackson's eyes turn contemplative as he wonders out loud, “You know, you are actually really talented at cooking. Why did you sign up for this class?” You find yourself replying easily, “Just to get out of the house,” before you scrunch your eyebrows together. You didn't mean to say that. “I mean, I also just wanted to try some new recipes and maybe get to use some equipment I don't have at home. I love cooking in general, so this class seemed like a good idea.” 

Jackson nods in understanding before offering to do the dishes since you cooked the meal. You feel relieved by the change in topic and wash your hands before sitting down to relax. “I hate doing the dishes, maybe we  **are** a good team,” you joke, happily surprised when Jackson bursts out laughing at your comment. When Jackson tries to retaliate by blowing bubbles on you, you dance away quickly with a laugh of your own.

The sound of metal bouncing on the floor has you both looking down. A gold ring rolls lazily across the floor to stop at Jackson's black boots with a soft clunk. “Oops, I forgot I put that in my pocket,” you say with a blush as you bend down to pick it up and slip it on your finger. “I took it off before class started so it wouldn't get dirty,” you mumble, feeling strangely guilty though you  _had_ honestly forgotten.

As you stand up much closer to Jackson than you were before, his eyes almost comically look like saucers. He seems frozen as he glances down at your hand and back up to your eyes. “You're married?” You nod and feel a bit sad when he takes a step back from you to a more respectful distance. He seems genuinely confused if not a bit disappointed, though you're not sure if you're imagining that last part. He offers a weak “Congratulations,” before returning to the dishes. An awkward silence stretches between you two, leaving your stomach twisting in knots. You search for a way to break the silence, but find yourself clamming up. 

You glance up when Jackson sighs and turns to face you with an apologetic smile. “I'm sorry. I was just caught by surprise. I really like… talking to you and well... I just, I hope I didn't offend you with my friendliness tonight.” You smile at this and shake your head, “No, I'm not offended. My husband probably wouldn't like it though…”. Jackson chuckles at this as you continue. “I… I liked it. I actually feel like I made a friend tonight.” You blush at the happy realization as the honesty of your words rushes through you. A friend. It would be nice to have a friend. Jackson's eyes crinkle happily as he nods in agreement. “Friends sounds good.” 

As he finishes the last of the dishes, the conversation picks back up again. “So how long have you been married for?” You look up in thought before replying, “About six years now.” His head whips to you and his mouth seems to flop open and closed for a second. “Six years?! I thought you said you were my age? How'd you get married so young?” He seems a bit flabbergasted by the idea and you can understand why. You shrug your shoulders uncomfortably, saying, “It's a long story. But enough about me, why don't you tell me about yourself? I've been talking all night.” 

As you put the dishes away, Jackson gives you a coles notes version of what has been a pretty jam packed life. You find yourself admiring the way he has constantly worked so hard for his dreams, both as a fencer and a professional rapper. Though he tries to hide it, he is definitely disappointed when you admit that you haven't heard of GOT7. A smile stretches your face at his obvious pouting when you explain that you don't have a cell phone or a laptop of your own at home. 

In response to this, he quickly pulls out his phone and passes you an earbud before playing their latest single. You can barely hear the music over Jackson though, as he is too busy gushing about how talented each of the members are. The way he proudly sings their praises makes you smile. They must all be very close, more like brothers than just friends. His loyalty and belief in them is equally as obvious as it is adorable. 

The class is called to an end just as Jackson's solo comes on, so you are forced to remove your ear bud before you can really get a good taste of his husky voice. As Jackson slips on a face mask and walks you out of the building, you find yourself wishing to hear more. More of the song, but more of his voice in general. There is just a special quality to it that is so enticing and easy to listen to. It simultaneously relaxes and energizes you. But above all that, you just wanna talk to him. It's so easy to talk to him. 

He zips up his sweater against the cold of the night and glances around at the dark. Worried eyes turn back to you as he asks, “Is no one picking you up?” You shake your head before pointing down the street. “I just live this way, I was planning on walking.” As you attempt to wave and say goodbye, Jackson grabs you around the wrist gently. “It's not safe for you to walk home in the dark by yourself. Let me drop you off.” You feel warmed by his offer, but hesitate. Would it be okay to go with him? “It's really not that far…”. He remains unconvinced and starts to pull you to his car. “I insist.” 

You smile at his gentlemanly instincts and finally give in. You're not sure why, but the quiet atmosphere in the car makes the short ride feel more intimate than talking together in class had been. You swallow hard, trying to think of something to say. It's harder to read Jackson now with his cap and face mask on, but he seems kind of nervous by the way he is gripping the steering wheel. Giving up on making conversation, you point to a three story apartment building a few blocks later. “This is me.” 

Jackson pulls over and comes around to open your door for you. You want to laugh at the gesture, but you get the sense that manners like these are just a natural part of his character. “Do you want me to walk you to the door?” He asks kindly, taking in the broken streetlight nearby. You smile, “No, I'm alright. Thanks for the ride. I'll see you next week.” You can definitely tell he is grinning now under his mask as his eyes light up at the thought. “Yeah, see you next week, partner!” You answer his enthusiastic wave with one of your own when you reach the front doors and watch him drive home. Once he's gone, you wrap your arms around yourself to fight off the chill and start the long walk home, the trace of a smile still lingering on your lips.


	3. Chapter 3

For once, you are happy to be swamped at home by chores and errands. It makes the week in between classes go faster for you, especially now that you’ve made a habit of visiting the local library in the afternoons. You can barely contain your excitement now that the night is finally here. As you approach the retirement complex for your second class, you happen to glance at your reflection in the window. Slightly out of breath from rushing, your cheeks are flushed and there is a huge smile on your face. You feel strange seeing yourself like this, it’s been awhile since you've felt this energized. You smooth a hand through your slightly wild hair before going inside.

To your delight, Jackson is already sitting at his spot, playing on his phone. He glances up when you come inside and you get the distinct impression that he has been waiting for you. Your smile seems to grow bigger if that’s possible and you rush over to see him again like you’ve been waiting to all week. Jackson seems pleasantly surprised by your warm welcome, his eyes twinkling as you sit down beside him. “I’ve been listening to your music all week!” you blurt out in excitement. “I’ve been using the computers at the library to go on Youtube, you guys are crazy talented!”

He blushes slightly at your praise as you ramble on happily, “I’m not even through all of your songs yet, but I definitely want to find a way to go to your next concert. I can’t decide on a favourite song, but I know that I love your voice the best.” You clamp your mouth shut as that last comment sneaks out before your brain can catch up. Jackson’s smile grows to a full on smirk at this and your cheeks grow warm. He looks like he wants to tease you a bit, but you are thankful when he instead says, “I’m really happy you like our music! We are having a comeback in a few months so hopefully you’ll like the new album too.”

Within minutes, Jackson has you laughing as you talk with ease, almost like instant long time friends. You marvel at the busy week he’s had as you attempt to create Goat Cheese Ravioli together. He takes well to your suggestion that you be the leader during the cooking instead of sharing things equally, though you shoot him down when he cheekily starts to say, “Yes, Master”. When you fail to hide a giggle at the sight of his blob of a noodle, he grins and says, “You have a beautiful laugh. I missed talking to you this week.” You blush, whispering back shyly, “I missed you too.” He rubs the back of his head, before asking, “Would it be alright if I got your number? I was thinking we could text during the week maybe?”

The offer warms your chest, but you shake your head with regret. “No cellphone, remember?” He smiles at this, but is undeterred, “Your email then?” You think about this as you serve out the ravioli that is ready. “I’d only be able to check it once a day at most, probably in the afternoons when I go to the library.” He nods enthusiastically, a spoonful of noodles stuffed into his mouth already.

He swallows noisily before replying, “That’s totally fine, I might not have much time to write back and forth, but I was thinking this way I will be able to at least let you know if I can’t make it to a class or something.” This does seem very logical, so you agree to be email buddies while your heart does a secret happy dance in your chest. Jackson sighs dramatically as he hands you his phone, complaining, “This will be like snail mail though. You should really look at getting a cellphone”. You laugh and add that to your list of secret wishes as you excitedly punch the email you created at the library into his phone.

Over the next couple of months, you find your spare time pleasantly filled as you message Jackson during the week and travel the world together with your taste buds on class nights. He makes it a habit to drive you home every night and you always walk the rest of the way home with a smile when he leaves. Though you do miss him when he is unable to make a session, you find that the loneliness that you have carried in your heart for the last couple of years is starting to ease. You are often amazed at the selfless kindness and attention he gives you despite being so busy all the time. He has an effortless way of constantly trying to build you up too. The warmth you feel when you think of him helps you get through the harder days spent at home in between classes more easily than before.

It is near the end of your third month with the class that you finally voice a question that has been nagging in the back of your mind. “Why do **you** take these classes?” Jackson looks up quizzically from his current bite of cajun poutine as you continue awkwardly, “Not that I'm not happy you're here, I just feel like you are so busy that it must be exhausting to come here on top of everything else.” He wipes his mouth with a napkin before replying thoughtfully, “Well it all kind of started back during my trainee days. The coordinator of this program also runs a restaurant near the dorms and I used to eat there all the time. She kind of babied me since I had no family here and gave me free food all the time.”

You smile at this sweet image. “Not that long ago I overheard her talking about how she wanted to set this program up at her mother's retirement home, but that she was struggling to make it affordable for everyone so…” Jackson trails off with an embarrassed smile as you point your finger at him in surprise. “You're the donor?!” He looks around with panic and shushes you. “Geeze, it's an _anonymous_ donation cause I don't want anyone to know, girl!”

You chuckle at his discomfort and gesture for him to finish his story. “Anyway, we had become pretty successful by then so I wanted to try to give back to her for all of the help she gave me. I came here to check out her first class and just decided to stay. The guys love when I bring home leftovers, especially now that you're cooking most of it.” He winks at you as you blush shyly at this. Had he talked about you to the others? You shake your head and try to focus on the rest of his story. “It's not always possible to come, but I enjoy being here because everyone just sees me as a regular guy, just Jackson. Even you. It's nice to be able to just relax and be myself sometimes, you know? Plus now I come cause I want to see you.”

You feel your heart skip a bit at this admission. It was strange how much you and Jackson were alike in some ways. Having finished another delicious meal from Canada, you begin the cleanup routine. A blissful smile transforms your face as you sweep around your station, the steady warmth of Jackson's eyes following you. As you sweep closer to the shiny metal of the refrigerator, you try to catch a glimpse of your slightly blurred reflection but can't.

Even without seeing, you can feel the pink in your cheeks and the happiness that seems to be glowing through your skin. Like a neglected plant that has finally been watered well and talked to lovingly, you feel happy and peaceful in a way you haven't in a long time. Glancing down at your worn out sneakers, ratty jeans and faded sweater, you decide that a real change is in order. You feel a bit gleeful as the chant of ' _Shopping!!'_ rings through your head. Jackson answers your exuberant smile with one of his own when you head back to the station. “Is there any chance you're free sometime tomorrow, Jackson?”

His eyes light up at this and you can't help but picture him as a puppy again. “I have a couple hours in the afternoon to myself, why?” You feel a nervous excitement pump through your veins before finally asking, “Did you want to go shopping with me? I could meet you at a mall and…” You're cut off by his exuberant whooping as Jackson swings an arm around your shoulder, exclaiming, “I'd love to go!”. You breathe a sigh of relief before returning his enthusiasm with a grin of your own. Tomorrow is going to be a great day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing this chapter just reminded me of another real life Jackson moment that inspired this story. In GOT7's V Live video "On Our Way to Miracle", Jackson talks about how the lady running the restaurant near their dorms was always really kind to them and would remember their orders. He talks about how delicious the cheese ramen was (like I said in the previous chapter lol) and he even playfully tries to get her on camera. It's a very cute moment and I was thinking of it when I came up with the backstory for such an elaborate cooking class :)


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as you wake up, your thoughts are filled with Jackson and your plans for the day. You had never gotten together outside of class before and you weren't sure what to expect. Being able to ask Jackson to share his free time with you like this felt like a huge step forward in your friendship. Just knowing that you would get to see him today made you feel bubbly and excited. Shutting off your alarm before it can ring, you slip into the shower well before you husband will wake up to get ready for work.

The warmth of the water leaves you flushed when you step out. After a quick towel dry, you leave your hair to air dry as you sort through your closet for something to wear. A sigh escapes you unconsciously as you look at the pitiful state of your wardrobe. You really did need some new clothes, had for awhile now actually. But, it had never really been a priority before. Blending into the background had always been the goal and that was easier with faded, old clothes. 

You smile as you unearth a purple peasant blouse that still has some life to it. Its small embroidered flowers were really sweet and simple, just enough to perk you up and make you grin at your reflection when you try it on. You slip on some light-wash jeans and your small pearl earrings and give your reflection a satisfied nod before returning to the bathroom to tackle your hair. 

After the usual detangle, you stare at your hair and feel the urge to do something different with it. You usually would just sweep it up into a high ponytail at this point and start making breakfast, but you feel lighter than air and that happiness gives you the energy to change things up a bit. Digging around under the sink, you finally unearth the straightener you haven't used in forever. You're pleased to find that it still works when it manages to heat up. Humming under your breath, you start the process of straightening your unruly hair.

“You look nice today.” You jump as you finally notice your husband watching you from the doorway. His hair is tousled from a restless sleep and his pajama pants are on inside out. He must have had trouble putting them on when he came home late last night after drinking with his coworkers. His eyes seem a bit glossy as he yawns before raking his eyes over you again. “I don't think you've worn your hair like that in awhile, I like it.” You try to return your breathing to normal as you finish up the last of your hair. The small space of the bathroom seems claustrophobic now. “I'm sorry, I meant to finish sooner,” you mumble, avoiding eye contact with him in the mirror. With one last sweep through your hair, you smile and say, “All done. I'll get started on breakfast now.”

As you reach to unplug the straightener, he wraps his hand around your forearm and you freeze in place. “Who did you say you were going shopping with today?” You look down submissively as his hand painfully tightens around you. “Just Jackie, from my cooking class.” While your husband did enjoy the leftovers you brought home, you knew he wouldn't let you go back if he found out your partner was a man. Since the beginning, you've been calling Jackson by this name, never correcting his assumption that your partner was one of the older ladies from the complex. 

Though you can feel the seething anger growing inside him through the punishing grip he has on your arm, you're still caught off guard when your husband suddenly shoves you ferociously into the wall. His jealous raging is lost on you momentarily as the still hot straightener singes the skin on your neck when it is trapped between you and the wall. Your body aches as you collapse to the floor and cradle your burning skin fearfully. The last of his ranting finally reaches your ears as tears prick your eyes. “You expect me to believe you're not some whore meeting up to fuck? Who are you dressing up for then?”

You take a deep breath before meeting his wild eyes. He's breathing hard and his muscles are tensed, ready for a fight. You speak up to defend yourself before this escalates. “I just wanted to do something different because I felt happy. I was doing it for me. Things have been going better lately and I was happy. That's all. I was just happy…” 

You sob as the fight leaves his eyes and he looks almost regretful. He runs his hand across his face with a sigh before muttering, “I'll go start the coffee”. As he stalks away, you start to shake from the aftershock of such intense fear. The paleness of your skin makes the angry red welt on your neck stand out even more when you check it in the mirror. Frustrated tears well up when you can't find any burn lotion in the cabinets. 

You take a few more deep breaths to calm yourself before continuing on as normally as possible. Nothing was going to stop you from seeing Jackson today. Thankfully, your husband leaves for work fairly soon after you cook him his traditional breakfast. Tension leaks from your body as his car turns out of view and you are left in peace again. You follow your usual cleaning routine in almost a haze before prepping for supper tonight. You want to stay out as long as possible with Jackson without having to worry about coming home to cook supper in time.

It’s only when you step off the bus at the mall that you feel your old excitement return. This was actually happening. Fear crawls through your stomach when you think about your husband finding out about this. You shake your head to clear your thoughts. He was across town and you weren’t doing anything wrong. He shouldn’t try to control your life so much. Since you haven’t been to this mall before, you take a glance at the layout map before meeting Jackson at the place he suggested.

As you finally walk up to the pet store, you stumble upon Jackson rubbing a golden retriever’s belly while crooning loving words to the excited pup. He’s dressed in a face mask again with his signature hat and the hood of his jacket pulled up in what you guess is an attempt to be incognito. You find yourself enjoying the anonymity of watching him without him knowing. The way his eyes crinkle in such innocent enjoyment is so adorable and it tugs at your heartstrings a little. You laugh when the puppy gets in a good swipe of her tongue across his nose, attracting Jackson’s attention. 

He passes the puppy back to the store clerk before wiping off his snug white tshirt and white washed ripped jeans. With his leather jacket, black combat boots and chain necklace, you get the feeling he was going for a bad boy look today. Even with his cute puppy playtime, the effect of this image is not completely lost on you. He looks sexy.. You blush at the errant thought as he pulls off his face mask to reveal a huge grin before spinning you around in a hug cheering, “You’re here!”

You grunt a bit at the pain that shoots through you from the sudden movement and Jackson puts you down quickly with regretful eyes. “Sorry! Did I hurt you?” You smile and shake your head no before explaining, “No, I’m okay. It’s just…”. Before you can think of something convincing to say, his eyes zero in on the side of your neck and widen with worry. Stepping closer to you, he lifts your hair and tilts your chin out of the way for a better look. “What happened?! This looks really red and angry!” You remind yourself to breath as he stands so close to you, the intensity of his eyes on you making your stomach flip flop. What was going on today?

You manage to give him an edited version of this morning’s events as he gently prods your burn. He seems angry when you tell him you didn’t do anything to treat it and starts to drag you to the mall’s drugstore after swinging your purse over his shoulder. You feel worried by his reaction until you notice the scrunching of his eyebrows and the gentle hold he has on your hand. He’s concerned, not angry. The bounce of your small purse against his hip makes you giggle. You wait on a bench and quietly take his treatment when he comes back to put lotion on your burn. 

The careful way he caresses your skin is almost ticklish and you shiver when his breath ghosts across your jaw. With a final happy nod, Jackson looks up into your eyes again. You’re sitting so close on the bench, you can see the little flecks of colour in his eyes. They skim over you once more before he smiles and threads his fingers through the ends of your hair. “While you do look beautiful with your hair like this, please be more careful next time, okay?” You feel your face flush at the compliment as you nod your agreement. 

You jump when Jackson suddenly wraps an arm around you and pulls you closer beside him. “Mind if we take a picture together actually?” He says his request so rapidly, your brain doesn’t even have time to compute it before he snaps a selfie with you. You wack him on the arm. “What are you doing?! I’m sure that looks terrible..” Jackson checks and laughs, “Yepp, sure does.” You wack him again with a laugh of your own as he turns begging hands towards you. “I just want a contact photo for you. Can’t we take one more?” You never could resist his puppy dog eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

A few snaps later and you finally get down to some serious shopping with Jackson. Well, as serious as it can be with his wildness around. You find yourself laughing outrageously loud more often than you ever have in your life and are the recipient of a few dirty looks from some shoppers. Somehow, you find yourself not caring though. Jackson’s playful aura just puts you at ease and you feel like an innocent teenager again.

After a couple of rounds of Jackson trying on three different black tank tops just to come out and tease you by flexing his arms with a wink, you decide to take your turn trying on a couple of the dresses Jackson picked out for you before calling it a day. Today had been quickly successful because of Jackson’s easy observations about what might be good for you to try on. Apparently, Bambam had taught him a thing or two because you were already going home with a few bags.

You glance at the dresses while Jackson waits for you outside the change room. They are all very different and eye-catching in their own right. You would love to own any of them. The ugly bruises on your back and arms stop you from trying on most of them though. About to give up altogether, your hand skims the soft material of an olive green long-sleeved shirt dress. Its modest cut would cover most of your skin, so you decide to try it on.

Tying up the drawstrings around the waist, you step out to show Jackson. You hear his exasperated, “Finally!” but choose to look in the mirror first instead of asking for his opinion. When you see your reflection, you feel shocked by how much the dress suits you. The colour brings out the green in your eyes and the above the knee cut highlights your legs, one of your best features in your opinion. “Wow, you look incredible!” You turn to Jackson and smile at the blush dusting the tops of his ears.  

When he twirls you, you laugh and smile happily before turning to look at your reflection again. “Thanks for all of your help today, Jackson. Seeing myself like this really makes me feel beautiful.” You blush as you say this, but you really are grateful for his company today. You're surprised when you see confusion flit across his face in the mirror. With a shake of his head, he grabs your hand so you will turn and look at him again before he declares, “You were always beautiful.” He smiles happily at this, adding, “I’m glad you’re finally starting to see it too.”

The sincerity of his words and the warmth of his hand in yours makes you feel shy for a moment so you retreat back into the dressing room. You can feel your heart ringing with happiness and your chest feels like it is going to explode. You’ve never felt this way before, you couldn’t even begin to try to describe it if someone asked. You quickly change back into your regular clothes as Jackson suggests grabbing a snack through the dressing room door.

With your latest purchases tucked away under your chair, you wait for Jackson to come back with your soft pretzel and water. Checking the time, you wonder what is taking him so long. Should you go and look for him? But there’s no way he could be lost. You jump when he suddenly drops a present bag in front of you before placing your snacks on the table and taking the seat across from you. “What’s this?” you ask in confusion. “A gift,” he replies with a cheeky grin.

You send him a playful glare before opening the bag and pulling out an adorable pink and brown apron. Jackson’s excited cheer of “Try it on!” has you standing up to slip it on as you admire the cute polka dots and the helpful wide pockets in the front. You wrap the extra long ribbon around your waist and tie it in a cheerful bow in the front as the full skirt of the apron swishes slightly. This is exactly the kind of apron you were describing to Jackson last month when you were telling him how you ruined your favourite one making molasses brownies.

At a loss for words, you hug Jackson. He chuckles and wraps his arms around you, mumbling, “It looks good on you,” into your hair. As you pull back, your cheek grazes Jackson’s and you can smell the comforting scent of the deodorant spray he uses every day. It smells like home and you feel the urge to stay in his embrace a bit longer. You force yourself to take a seat again though. Running your hands over the apron, you avoid looking at him for a bit as your body temperature returns to normal. “Where did you get this? Why…?”

You can hear the smile in his face as he replies, “I found it this morning with some help from Jinyoung. The guys keep telling me that I should thank you for putting up with me." You laugh here and he looks happy at the sound as he continues, “and for feeding them delicious food all the time. I thought of you as soon as I saw it, I’m glad you like it.” You eat your snack with the apron on while sharing happy smiles with Jackson as he tells you more about his comeback in two weeks before you have to head home for the day.

You feel bummed out when you have to face a month without Jackson, but you do your best to support GOT7 during their promotional period through frequent trips to the library. The apron he bought you feels like a hug from him when you put it on during classes and it helps you bat away the loneliness for awhile. You throw yourself into adapting the new spicy Brazilian recipes so that they suit Jackson’s taste buds better and send them along in weekly email updates. With such a hectic schedule, Jackson can no longer reply to you regularly, but you don’t let it deter you from sending him short messages whenever you have the chance. You often find yourself looking at the selfie Jackson emailed you after your shopping trip as you try to fight off the sadness pulling you down.

Finally, the time rolls around to when Jackson will be coming back to class. You feel beyond excited as you put the finishing touches on the chocolate cake you baked all afternoon. The class is going to be celebrating all of GOT7’s wins during this comeback tonight. Butterflies swirl in your stomach at the thought of seeing Jackson again. You feel extra nervous too because he told you in his last email that the other members would be coming tonight too because they wanted to finally meet you.

Checking the time, you feel tense when you hear your husband come in the door. He shouldn’t be home yet. Lately, he had been staying out late most weeknights drinking with different colleagues and clients to increase his sales for the year end bonus. You had been hoping to leave before he got in. Washing off some wayward icing, you dry your hands and turn to greet your husband. The way he sways in the door jab staring at you makes you clutch your hands together nervously as you say, “Welcome home, honey.”

He smiles and loosens his tie before shrugging off his trench coat and walking over to hug you. You’re surprised by the sudden gesture and try not to gag from the stench of alcohol on his breath. You gasp when he backs you into the counter and turns you around roughly, his hand sliding down the front of your jeans while the other slides across your stomach. Disgust and apprehension rush through you as you push off the counter and back away from him, making him stumble slightly. He glares at you as you look down and try to explain, “I… I can’t. I need to leave for my class right now. I’m bringing the cake for the party, remember?”

His skin turns an angry purple as his face contorts in rage. He practically growls as he whips your cake off the counter towards you, the glass plate shattering on the floor. You want to cry, but you stand there shaking, worried to push him too far. He stomps towards you and pushes you into the wall as his hands squeeze your shoulders painfully. “Do you think I care about your stupid class?!” he screams in your face. “I lost my job today and my fucking wife doesn’t give a shit!” Your heart sinks at this news and before you can think better of it, you ask him, “Did they catch you stealing again?”

The pain in your scalp as he grabs and pulls the hair on the top of your head is nothing compared to the pain you feel as he punches you in the face. You try to shield yourself from his blows, but he holds you in place as he lashes out in a blind fury. When he finally lets you slide to the floor, you try to curl up in a fetal position. He just laughs and kicks you relentlessly. You scream as pain rips through your arm and sears through your side. You feel lightheaded from the pain as you listen to his steps retreating to the fridge. When you hear him open the door and pop open a can of beer, you try not to vomit. You know what’s coming. He’s only getting started.

As he drags you to the bedroom by your hair, you cry and scream. You know nothing you say will stop this. It never has. He shoves you roughly onto the bed on your stomach, jarring you and sending a fresh wave of pain through your abused limbs. You watch the door click shut through your swollen eyelid and wait for the sound of his belt being unbuckled. Later, when your personal hell has ended and you are left alone, you cry and think of how different you wish your life was. How different things would be if you had met Jackson sooner. As you drift out of consciousness, your last thought is of Jackson and the party. You really wish you could have gone. You really wish you could see him again.


	6. Chapter 6

You never realized how far away the library was before, but now that you have to walk there with a cast on your arm and a couple of cracked ribs, it feels like hell. Pushing up the sunglasses that are sliding down your nose, you reposition them to cover your bruises better and push yourself to keep going. You really should be resting right now, but it’s been a week and a half since the party and you feel bad for not being able to contact Jackson sooner to try to explain your absence.

When you finally sit down with a sigh of relief and open up your email, your eyes widen at the flood of messages waiting for you. As you read them, you feel incredibly guilty for worrying Jackson so much. Each email sounds more and more desperate, so you send him a quick email saying, _‘I’m okay. I’m sorry,’_ first before trying to read the rest of them. You jump as the computer chims and an instant messaging window pops up that you have never seen before. You glance around and peer closer at the screen before realizing that Jackson is messaging you, he's on right now! You cringe when you read the stream he is sending you.

_‘Are you okay?!’_

' _I was so worried when you didn’t come to the party and I couldn’t reach you at all!’_

_‘I even went to your place to find you but none of the neighbours knew you. Do you even live there?!’_

_‘What is going on? Are you at the library?? I’m coming there right now.’_

Panic has you typing faster than ever before as you try to stop him from coming to you. You don’t want him to see you like this.

_‘I’m fine. I’m sorry I worried you. I was in a car accident.’_

You wince at the lie, but continue.

_‘Everything is okay, just a broken arm and some ribs. Nothing that won’t heal. Please don’t come to the library.’_

After a long pause, Jackson finally types back.

_‘I need to see you.’_

The ache in your chest at these words makes tears skim across your eyes as you admit,

_‘I want to see you too. I miss you.’_

You sniffle and try to discreetly wipe your tears away before reading his next message.

_‘Will you be in class this week?’_

You really shouldn’t go back for another month probably, but…

_‘Not this week, but hopefully the week after. I’ll try my best to be there then, though I still won’t be of much help.’_

You laugh when Jackson replies,

_‘Finally, my time to shine!’_

You’re not able to stay at the library as long as you would have liked, but as you walk home after joking around with Jackson a bit more, you feel a bit better.

The days leading up to your next class are a trial in themselves now that your husband has more free time on his hands. The familiar cycle of drinking and raging repeats itself periodically as you weather the storm. You feel dread when he finally emerges from his pity party to start looking for work in a new town like he always does. You don’t want to have to move again. You don’t want to leave when you’ve finally found a friend… The thought of having to leave and never see Jackson again makes you feel like you’re being torn in two. You even risk a beating in an effort to convince your husband to look for work somewhere in town instead.

As you lay sprawled on the kitchen floor later that night, you cry as your feelings rush over you in a torrent. The sadness, the fear, the loneliness that you hide from the world. The anger you feel, both at your husband and yourself for not being brave enough to leave. The love that has grown inside you the way a carefully nurtured ember sparks into a roaring flame. The love you never expected to experience in this lifetime and never dared to hope to find. You can’t leave. You can’t leave him.

As another week draws to a close, you feel something inside you shift in your desperation to stay. Without much of a plan, you frantically pack some essentials into a large purse as you slip by your passed out husband. Once out the door, you walk to your cooking class like you promised Jackson you would. The further you get from your house, the more relieved you feel. No matter what happens tonight, you are never going back there. You arrive at the class half an hour early and are disappointed to find the doors still locked. Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the Reader has a lot of explaining to do, I split things up into this chapter and the next, that's why this one is a little shorter :)


	7. Chapter 7

“I’m so happy to see you!” 

You spin around at the sound of Jackson’s voice, your heart recognizing the husky tone instantly. He rushes to give you a hug, but he's forced to keep it brief and gentle when he notices your injuries. You lean your face into Jackson’s touch as he cradles your face, taking in the lingering signs of damage on your skin with sad eyes. “I’m happy to see you too,” you whisper softly as you pull his hand down to hold onto your own briefly. “Do you want to go grab a coffee or something while we wait for the doors to open?”

Jackson nods and slowly leads you to a cafe around the corner from the retirement complex. You gratefully take your seat as he returns with two iced americanos. As you sip from your straw, you study the tension in his brow as he sits down. You want to reach over and rub your thumb across his skin until he relaxes. You hate knowing you have made him worry so much like this. Grabbing his free hand in your good one once more, you mumble, “I’m sorry.” Jackson sighs at this and looks you in the eye with a forlorn smile. “I’m not mad,” he says, “I was just really worried. Please tell me what happened.” 

He gestures to you, saying to your surprise, “There’s no way you were in a car accident. It would have been on the news and not even the ladies in class have heard any gossip about an accident. What is going on?” You want to pull back and retreat as he stares at you expectantly, hopeful that you will finally be honest with him. But it’s hard. So terribly hard to show him this damaged, broken part of yourself that you have hidden for years.

You feel tears fill your eyes as Jackson’s thumb rubs a comforting path across your skin. With a deep breath, you watch the ice cubes float in your drink as you finally open up to him. “You’re right, I wasn’t in an accident. My… my husband did this to me.” A shaky exhale draws your eyes back to his. Jackson looks angry, angrier than you’ve ever seen him. His arm muscles bulge as his shoulders tighten with tension, but his hold on your hand remains gentle. You wonder if he had already pieced things together on his own. He didn't seem very shocked by your admission.

You take a quick sip before continuing uncertainly, “This isn’t the first time he’s hurt me like this and it probably won’t be the last. I’m sorry I lied to you so much. You've never actually driven me home. I would always walk home after you left.” You start to shake a bit as you say, “My husband is very conservative. I knew he would be angry if I let a man drive me home. I only started taking the classes to escape the house for a little bit. He drinks in the evenings and it’s better if I can leave. But I never told him that you were my partner or that we were friends. I knew he would stop me from going to the classes if he found out. But I wanted to keep going, I wanted to keep seeing you.”

Jackson passes you a tissue when you start to cry and quietly leads you over to a booth for more privacy. You lean against the wall as he joins you on the same bench, still holding your hand. His close proximity calms you and you lean forward to rest your forehead on his shoulder. “You know, before I met you, I had forgotten what it was like to be happy.” You raise your head and smile at Jackson. He offers you a soft smile in return, wrapping a warm arm around your back before asking, “Do you love him?” You shake your head. “I don’t think I ever did. To be honest, we were only married because of my father.”

Jackson’s confused expression urges you to elaborate further. “My mom died when I was really young, so it was just me and my father for the longest time. We were very close and I loved him very much. When I was almost finished high school, he was diagnosed with an aggressive form of cancer that quickly stole his remaining time. I knew that he was worried about me being left alone in the world… In an effort to keep me safe and continue the successful family business his father had started, my father arranged for me to marry his vice president, the young man he was grooming to take over the company when he passed away.”

It was hard bringing up the past again, but you feel like you owe Jackson a full explanation before you can ask for anything more from him. “You have to understand, I was very sheltered at the time. I grew up pretty much in seclusion since my father was very protective of me. I was even home schooled before I attended a prestigious all-girls high school. I was very naive and knew nothing about men or love really. But, I respected my father and trusted him to make this decision for me. I had hoped that maybe we would learn to love each other one day, but I was just happy to please my father. I… I would never have chosen this life for myself if I had known...”

With a mournful sigh, you continue as Jackson carefully listens to every word. “We were married a year after I graduated from high school and my father passed away not long after that. As the first year of our marriage came to a close, I found myself restrained by my husband more and more in unexpected ways. Since my personal inheritance has a monthly allowance, he refused to let me have a job and expected me to stay home to cook and clean. He’s a very jealous man so he wouldn’t let me have my own cell phone or laptop because he didn’t want me talking to other men. He basically cut me off from all contact with the outside world. I was able to cope with this by throwing myself into cooking and I was happy for a time. But then the company went bankrupt.” 

You rub your forehead in frustration as you look back on all the warning signs. “He would never admit it to me, but I learned over time that he had embezzled our company’s money because of his gambling problem. We have enough to live on because of my allowance, but we are always moving away to try to start over. He has a lot of trouble holding down a job because he constantly drinks and steals and gambles... He drinks more when things don’t go his way and then he gets angrier and angrier until he snaps and… and…”.

A sob shakes you as you feel Jackson pull you in tighter for a hug again. You can see in your mind all the times he beat you or forced himself on you in a possessive, drunken rage. The terror you’ve lived with for years. Jackson rubs your back as you settle down and pull back with a shaky breath, confessing, “I tried to run away a couple years ago, but he found me all too easily. We had moved so often that I had no friends left to help me. I was too scared to try again after that.” 

Jackson’s hands slide up to gripe your shoulders as he whispers with regret, “I am so sorry that this happened to you. He won’t hurt you again. I will  **never** let him hurt you again. I promise.” Relief floods your chest as the words you hoped to hear reach your heart. Jackson stares at you in determination as he says, “You are never going back there. You can stay with me tonight and we’ll figure something else out in the morning. I’ll help you get out, I promise.” You blush as he continues to stare at you intently. Your soft whisper of “Thank you” finally pulls a smile from him. Quietly leaning on each other, you both finish your drinks as you wait for class to start. You’re not sure where the future stands exactly, but it’s enough to be next to each other again.


	8. Chapter 8

You savour the scent of chiles, garlic, sherry vinegar and sizzling ribs as you watch Jackson take over tonight’s recipe from the Philippines. The adobong tadyang smells delicious as it comes together. Jackson chuckles when he sees how impressed you look. “I learned a lot from watching you cook.” You decide to tease him a bit and reply, “You knew how to cook before, you just couldn’t  _ focus _ .” He sticks his tongue out at you as you laugh at his embarrassment. Jackson really has come a long way since you both partnered up all those months ago. It’s funny how things have changed since then.

You’re glad you talked him into staying for the class when you dig into the braised short ribs and your mouth explodes with flavour. This was so good! You moan and turn to Jackson with a grin, “Make this for me everyday, Jackson! It’s so delicious!” He gives you a soft smile and you think you hear him mumble, “Sure,” before he takes a bite of his own ribs. You laugh at the surprise and delight jumping in his eyes as he starts eating with gusto. “Did you doubt yourself? I told you it was good!” You enjoy the last of the ribs as Jackson starts the clean up routine without you. He has a cute bounce in his step from all of your praise and it gives you a simple kind of joy just watching him putt around your station.

When class is over, he helps you shrug on your coat as you laugh together about what his friends’ reactions will be when he cooks the ribs for them. You like that Jackson wants to take care of his friends and feed them. The way he always worries about their health and happiness makes you want to be more like him. “Jackson, do you have a minute?” You both stop in the foyer at the sound of the instructor calling him back. Her expression seems apologetic, like she feels bad for interrupting you. “I just need some help moving these boxes back to the store room, if you don’t mind?  My nephew couldn’t make it tonight to help.” 

You smile and nod at Jackson as he glances at you before running over to the instructor. “Sure, Auntie. Where do you want them?” As they disappear back into the classroom, you find a seat on one of the lounge chairs in the foyer. The material is scratchy on your hands, but at least it’s comfy. The last of the ladies wave goodbye to you as they head upstairs or leave to their cars to go home. They were very concerned about your appearance when you came in tonight and it warmed your heart to see that they had grown fond of you too during your time in the course. 

A peaceful silence stretches across the lobby while you listen to Jackson’s voice fading out as he makes the instructor laugh on their way to the storage area. You smile, listening so closely that you don’t notice the entrance doors open until they click shut. In what feels like slow motion, you turn your head and take in the sight of your husband striding towards you. Your mind reels as it struggles to make sense of what you see. The wild look in his glassy eyes. The flyer for the class you had taped on the fridge clutched in his fist. The erratic pace of his harsh breaths as he stomps towards you. Instinct has you screaming Jackson’s name before your body can even think to move, though the sound is cut off as your husband punches you in the face. Your head whips to the side from the force of the blow and you topple over, crying out in pain when you land on your cast.

As he grabs your free arm and drags you towards the doors, you try to struggle with an intensity and desperation that you never have before. You kick and scream as he rages at you, yelling above it all, “Did you think I would just let you leave?!” As the cool air hits your skin, you hear the classroom door crash open and turn eyes blurred with tears toward the sound. You just make out Jackson’s scared expression before he races towards you. With his senses made sluggish by alcohol, your husband doesn’t have the chance to react before Jackson comes in swinging. 

You fall backwards when your husband loses his grip on you trying to block the blows raining on his face. Jackson looks furious, his eyes seething in rage as he slams his fist down repeatedly. He finally stops when your husband gives up on fighting back, coughing up a bit of blood and begging, “Please... no more…”. Jackson grabs him by the collar and growls to him in a deadly serious voice, “You don’t hurt women like that. Stay the hell away from her.”

In the background, you hear the instructor calling the police, but your eyes are on Jackson as he releases your husband and turns towards you. He stumbles over and wraps you in his strong arms, shaking slightly as the adrenaline leaves him. You cry as he checks you over gently, tears in his eyes as he tenderly touches the new swelling on your face. “I’m so sorry. I said I’d protect you...” You shake your head and whisper, “It’s not your fault. Thank you for coming after me,” as he pulls you in for another hug. Later, after giving a statement to the police and letting the instructor tend to your face, you allow Jackson to guide you to his car and drive you to his place for the night.

The car ride is quick and quiet. Jackson only lets go of your hand so that he can come around to help you out of the car before he captures it once more. You’re surprised though when he stops suddenly and you almost run into his back. Turning his head to look at you, he flushes before saying, “I forgot my roommate isn’t here for a couple days. Are you still okay with staying here? I could figure something else out…”. He trails off awkwardly as your face turns pink at this news. Your hand twitches in his warm ones as you nervously answer, “No… it’s okay. I’ll stay here.” 

You feel shy as he leads you into his apartment, offering you some Squirtle slippers before showing you around. You’re impressed when you catch a glimpse of a studio through one of the doors and feel a spark of excitement wondering what he is working on right now. You try to sneak a peek of Jackson’s room too, but all you catch sight of is a mountain of plushies before he shuts the door with a blush and shows you to the living room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you still curious, the last real life moment that inspired this story is that short clip where Jackson helps a fan who gets pushed over. I love the way he tells the paparazzi/photographer "You should not push girls." His eyes look so pissed, like he is holding himself back and keeping his anger in check ;D It sort of sums up how Jackson is so caring and such a gentleman all in one moment <3 heehee


	9. Chapter 9

You laugh as Jackson starts rushing around trying to clean up a little bit. The random purple pokeball sock on the tv remote has you cracking up as he sends you a glare that dissolves into a pout. “I wasn’t expecting company! Plus, my mind has been a little preoccupied this week.” You feel guilty as he continues cleaning, knowing that you must have added to his stress. As Jackson chucks the last of the mess into his room, you carry a few old coffee mugs to the kitchen and rinse them out. When Jackson comes back into the kitchen, you have some hot water boiling. To his amusement, he finds you sniffing some exotic tea bags you found in his cabinets, trying to decide which one you want to taste tonight.

His lips quirk up into a grin when you finally notice him. His teasing quip of “Make yourself at home” has you blushing, but you know he’s not mad that you were a little nosy. “Where did you get these? They smell wonderful!” He comes over and reads the tea bag box before explaining, “I picked these up on our world tour. A lot of my friends love tea and it’s a fun collection to try since they are all different.” Moments later, you both share a smile across the table as you sip at your tea. You glance around the kitchen some more, unsure of what to make of the quiet atmosphere between you two.

Usually, you would be chatting up a storm. But now, now you are both acting so shy and quiet, you could laugh if you weren’t so nervous. As you attempt some small talk to lighten the mood, you take in Jackson’s twitching leg and tense shoulders. After the fourth stall in the conversation, you get up from the table with a sigh and dump the rest of your tea out. Jackson looks surprised by your actions and his eyebrows rise quickly as you turn to ask him uncertainly, “Do you not want me here after all? I can leave. I’m sorry I’ve put you in this position. I know we're friends, but I’m asking for too much.”

Tears prick your eyes before he can form a response and you leave him too flustered to stop you as you misread his silence as a sign to leave. You bow your head and rush out of the kitchen, intent on getting out of there as quickly as possible. You make it a few steps down the hallway before Jackson races after you, calling loudly, “Wait! Wait, I’m sorry. Don’t go.” You feel vulnerable as you turn back towards him and hear him out. He tugs on his ear lobe with a frustrated sigh before saying to your surprise, “I’m sorry, I’m messing everything up. I just… I’ve been dreaming of spending time with you alone like this for months now. I never thought it would actually happen. I don’t know what to do with myself.”

You find yourself smiling and blushing at his jumbled confession, his awkwardness rather adorable. He smiles back too, before continuing, “Of course I want you to stay. I’m just scared that I can’t be the friend you want me to be.” You tilt your head in confusion and take a step closer to Jackson. “What do you mean?” you ask. “You’ve been the best friend I’ve ever had.” You watch him swallow hard at your close proximity.

His eyes find yours and trap you in this small moment as he softly admits, “I’ve never wanted to be just your friend. The day we met, I felt a connection to you instantly. I was so disappointed when I found out you were married because I knew I wanted us to be more. I wanted you to be mine. I tried to settle for being your friend and I was happy just being able to talk to you more often.” Your mind reels as Jackson continues, “I was so angry and scared when you told me about the abuse. I wanted to protect you from all of that.” He runs his hand through his hair in frustration, before looking away as he mumbles, “But now, I feel like I need to protect you from me. I’m disgusted with how selfish I am, that even now I want to hug you and kiss you and love you like you're mine. I want you to be mine.”

Jackson barely manages to catch his breath before you press your lips to his in a surge of unexpected happiness. You try to pour all of your emotions into the kiss, hoping he will understand how you are feeling. Hoping he will understand that you want him to be yours too. Your skin tingles as his hand slowly and carefully makes its way up your back to pull you closer, deepening the kiss. You can feel his desperation in the way he hungrily tastes your lips, eager to explore and know all of you finally.

You feel annoyed by your cumbersome cast, wishing you could grab on more tightly as your legs begin to feel shaky. Tangling the tips of your fingers in Jackson’s hair, you trail your good hand down his well built chest. You could almost laugh when you think of how scared you felt when you saw how strong Jackson was that first day in the classroom. Now that strength makes you feel safe. The gentle way he continues to hold you makes you sigh happily, though you feel ready for more. The way Jackson’s breath hitches when you move your hands down his defined stomach to his waistband makes heat rush through you. You feel excited and frustrated as he kisses you more fervently, backing you into the wall. His hands run up and down your sides, cupping your hips before sliding back to caress you. Your moan sounds embarrassingly loud in the empty hallway, but you can tell it only excites Jackson more when he pulls you against him more firmly.

You groan at the contact and instantly regret it when he pulls back quickly, breaking the kiss with wide eyes. “Did I hurt you?” Your ribs are aching slightly, but you shake your head. He releases you and backs up to the opposite wall, his breathing heavy as his pulse tries to slow down. “I’m fine, really.” You pout when he shakes his head, not believing you for a second. A carefree laugh escapes him at your expression, leaving him with a smile that makes you want to kiss him all over again. As if Jackson can read your mind, he admits,“As much as I’d love to continue kissing you, it’s probably not a good idea while your still healing.”

You try to argue, but he cuts you off, adding, “You take that cast off and I’m all yours.” You blush at the hidden promise in his voice. His eyes linger on you, letting you know that you won’t be the only one left unsatisfied tonight. You give in, sighing and nodding before he straightens his shirt and pulls you by the hand back into the living room. Later, after you have both taken a bath and are wrapped in warm pajamas, you steal tender kisses from him on the couch, laughing as you cuddle, talk and drift off to sleep in a cocoon of blankets.

 ~~~~~~~~~

 “Jackson, I think I’m going to pass out. I’m so nervous!”

A year and a half has flown by since that first cooking class and your life as been transformed thanks to the wild and sexy man who is currently laughing at you as you crazily double check everything in a panic. After your husband was arrested, you were able to finally leave him for good. Your divorce and the restraining order that came with it has successfully freed you from the shackles of the past. With Jackson beside you, you often feel like you have entered a new era in your life. One with plenty of laughter and lots of love.

Jackson comes up behind you, wrapping his strong arms around your waist to still your frenetic activity. “Calm down, babe. They are going to love whatever you make.” He kisses your neck, thoroughly distracting you. When he begins to nip at your skin, you slap his arm and turn to glare at him. “Stop! Now I won’t be able to concentrate.” He chuckles at this, turning you to face him and backing you up into the counter. He leans on the counter, trapping you as he smirks and asks, “Why? Too busy thinking about what I’m going to do to you when we get home?”

You roll your eyes and push him off, the telltale blush ghosting your cheeks giving you away. Even after all this time, Jackson loves to tease you. He’s become an expert at making you smile. It was his unfailing belief in you that actually helped you finally push yourself to chase after your dreams. Your new restaurant’s grand opening is next week and you feel yourself glow with pride at all you have accomplished. To celebrate the restaurant’s opening, you and Jackson had decided to host the other members of GOT7 for a private meal. It’s been awhile since you have all been able to be together like this. They feel like your family, so you are really looking forward to seeing them again.

Since you and Jackson continue to be a good team when you have the chance to cook together at home, you also caved in to his request to let him help out in the kitchen for the meal. As he continues to banter with you playfully, you find yourself relaxing and finishing the prep work with ease. You smile at Jackson when you’re done and he shoots you a proud grin. “Come on let’s go out and get ready to greet them, the guys should be here any minute.” You nod as he wraps his arm around your waist and leads you out of the warmth of the kitchen. His hand on your back is reassuring as you admit, “I’m just worried that they won’t like my new recipe. This is kind of a trial run, you know?”

Jackson stops and takes your hand, running his other hand along your cheek and into your hair with a smile. “They will love it. I loved it so much I wanted you to name it after me when I first tried it, remember?” You laugh at this, your eyes crinkling at the absurdity of your boyfriend. “Soup of Kings sounded so pretentious though!” He smiles as you laugh some more at his expense before he swoops in for a sweet kiss that makes your chest tingle. Who knew a cooking class would be the recipe for your freedom and happiness. Your protective puppy was definitely the secret ingredient.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! I hope you enjoyed reading THE New Era, thanks for sticking around til the end :) It really means a lot to me to be able to share these stories with you! I'd love to hear your thoughts, so feel free to comment below!
> 
> Youngjae will definitely be featured in Part 3 of Look, I'm really excited to start writing his story. I get the feeling that it will be more humorous than serious, he is a ball of sunshine after all! Thanks again and keep a look out for more updates in the future!


End file.
